Snips, Scout and Skyguy: The New Padawan
by Padme Ella Uhura
Summary: When Anakin Skywalker heads to a rural space station with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano little did he realize what was in store. Between betrayed trust and new allies comes this adventure into a galaxy far far away. Note: This is the first in the Scout Series.
1. So You Want To Hear A Story

_**Whoo hoo! New Story! Now to all my readers on my other stories I am going through writers block but will update My Master the Slave on Sunday. Of next year. Kidding! Also note that this is a happy story. I just this chapter's idea from the new Rebels trailer. So now to read it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY IT!**_

So, you've come to hear about the old Republic. Risky move. I hope you didn't come thinking you would hear a happy story, where the characters celebrate saying 'we all lived happily ever after'. If so then you should leave now.

My...stories are real. Tales of the never ending struggle between the Sith and Jedi. Stories of how planets were decimated, people murdered, younglings slaughtered for a single conquest. Stories of how the Dark Side corrupted even the kind of people, leaving them as cold, merciless monsters. Tales where the whispered rumors of the Empire existed ever in the very start of the Clone Wars.

However, not all it was bad. Sure, we had our laughs along the way. We may not have had much, but we had each other, and that was all that mattered. Or at least that's what Master Skywalker says. We would often joke to each other on the battlefield, trying not to think of how many of our men were dying, at least not until we had won.

So, you still want to hear it? Very well. I suppose I should start from the beginning. I was born on Corellia, fitting isn't it, and sent to the Jedi Temple on Coresaunt. When I was 13 I was accepted as a Padawan by Master Ne'evn Romanov. She was human, as am I. However, things really didn't start happening until I was almost 14, when the 'Hero with no Fear' came to visit our space station…

 _To be continued!_

 _ **Note: This story begins after ROTJ (if you don't know what that means you are not a real fan of Star Wars.) However, the story happens in The Clone Wars. Confused? Don't worry you'll get it in the next chapter. Please Review!**_


	2. Meeting My Heroes

_**Wow so much feedback! I am surprised people are that interested in this story! I hope it will live up to your expectations!**_

 _ **There is really no excuse for not updating FOR A MONTH but you have to understand that as I have started high school I won't be able to update as often.**_

 _ **I must say I am eternally grateful for you not send a Sith after me.**_

 _ **Also a warning in the next few chapters; there will be torture but not graphic descriptions of the torture itself but of the injuries because of it. Since this is a K rated story, I just want to let you know ahead of time.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Anakin Skywalker is very grateful I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars because he would tortured, injured, shot, tortured, critically injured, and did I mention tortured? So until any of that happens I don't own it.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Meeting My Heroes**_

"SeAnna! Where are you?"

"In here Master!"

Master Ne'evn Romanov walked into my room. She had this hurried look on her face and made a motion with her hand to have me follow her. We walked down the main hall of the station dodging clone troopers that were busy working.

"Now SeAnna, I sure you don't remember but today is the day we are to be inspected."

"Yes Master." I was excited. There hasn't been a single day pass in the last three months that I haven't thought of the inspection. Master Yoda said that the "Hero With No Fear" and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano was going to inspect it personally! I had heard so much about both of them that I was practically jumping for joy about their visit. It just went to show you how much my Master paid attention to me.

"They will be arriving at 1200 hours exactly and I want you to make sure that

Captain Miles has the clones ready. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Now you only have 30 minutes so I suggest you hurry."

"Yes Master I'll get right on it."

With that she turned on her heel and walked away. I headed down another corridor towards the main cargo bay. As I entered it the faint smell of grease and oil hit my senses.

To my right were the troop transports. Their long, white frames lined up neatly side by side. To my left the Clone troopers of the 435th were stacking crates filled with ammo and other supplies we would need on this base.

As I walked over to the blue-tinted ray shield protecting the bay from the weightlessness of space I paused to think about the planet below. Resource wise it wasn't important, strategically it was vital for the Republic. It's close proximity to Kamino, a previously unknown planet, was a big security risk. So that's why we were here, instead of fighting droids we were guardians, something my master said the Jedi were supposed to be.

"I heard you were looking for me sir?" I smiled before turning towards the clone. Captain Miles was an ordinary looking soldier, but his battle tactics were genius. His armor was highlighted with red, a symbol of his rank and the squadron. He walked up to me with his helmet under his arm, since whenever I talked to the clones I told them I wanted to see them face to face.

"Yeah Miles. Master Romanov wanted to know if you were ready for the inspection."

"Yes sir! The floors are washed, ships tuned up and every single one of these

clones' armor has been polished til it shines!"

"Good work Miles." I said, and glancing around I leaned closer. "Miles, have you, that is, have you ever met Master Skywalker?"

Miles shook his head. "Never met him before although I've heard a lot about him, and Captain Rex."

"Captain Rex?"

"Yes Sir! He is the cream of the crop they say, faster with a pistol than even a super battle droid! I always admired him, and now I can finally meet him."

"I completely understand Miles, to be honest I feel the same way about Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano."

Suddenly my master came in. A quick glance at the clock showed it was 1200 hours exactly. As I glanced out the cargo bay again I could see a ship in the distance. Captain Miles put on his helmet as he ordered the troopers to assemble formation. I stood in my usual place by my master's side I could have sworn she muttered, "It's all going according to plan."

 _ **So what do you think? Like? Hate? Please let me know!**_


	3. The Battle Begins

_**Hi ya'll! *Dodges flying monkeys* I know it has been a really long time since I have updated and I sincerely apologize. School life has been hectic, and all my afterschool activities keep me busy 3 out of 5 days a week. So like I said in my other story, I will be updating periodically. So, onto the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS.**_

The ship slowly came into focus. As it drew closer though, I noticed it kept swerving and spinning, almost as if…

"Master! Their being attacked!" I exclaimed, the Force warning me of their predicament.

"I see my padawaan." She replied coolly, her gaze never once leaving the small craft.

"Shouldn't we try to help them?"

There was a long silence before she spoke. "No, I believe they can handle the fight in the sky, however, we need to prepare for the imminent attack on this station."

"Yes Master, I'll get right on it." I said before turning to Miles. "Captain, Prepare your men for attack!"

"Sir yes sir!", He replied, giving a crisp salute. Pulling on his helmet, he turned to the rest of the men still standing in formation. "You heard the Commander! Battle stations!"

The clone troopers scrambled into position. The AT-TEs were released from their carrier ships and blasters passed out. Several troopers were assembling rocket launchers while others were shoving large crates into a defensive barrier.

I turned to my master for further instructions only to see the edges of her robes disappear around the corner as the blast doors closed. In a moment of panic I hurried after her, catching up as she headed towards the command center.

"Master wait!" I called, midstride. "Aren't you going to help in the battle?"

She stopped, slightly turning towards me. "No, you will be defending the hanger bay. I am needed elsewhere."

"But, but, Master Romanov!"

"No buts SeAnna, you are on your own this time."

With that she left. I simply stood there, stunned. She wanted me to lead the troops!? All alone? I had no experience, no training, I had never even been in a battle! I was hesitant to return, worried that I would fail my men.

I shook my head. Jedi are not afraid! They are confident and take action in a moment of crisis. I may not want to but I had to do it!

With that conviction firmly set in my mind, I headed back towards the hanger bay. Miles had gotten the men ready and were already clustered behind the barrier. I reached down to my belt to make sure my saber was still attached. I was comforted by the cool durasteel under my hand. Without a second to spare, I hid behind the nearest crate and waited.

-Star Wars: The Clone Wars-

Within seconds of the ship's landing, all chaos broke out. The C-9979 landed just behind it, and instantly unloaded three-fourths of its cargo. In other words, out of almost nowhere battle droids as well as super battle droids poured out of the craft.

"Captain! Destroyers!", I heard a clone trooper shout. In seconds the battle had begun. I jumped over my cover and instantly ignighted my saber, it's blue blade humming in the air.

 _ **Thanks to a guest reviewer, I ( A devoted Star Wars fan for years) had to look up the different forms on saber combat. Form V is actually made of two parts, the first is deflecting the blaster bolts back to the original shooter,(a more offensive defense if that makes any sense) and the other is more aggressive form of lightsaber to lightsaber combat.**_

 _ **In this battle, ( which shall be in the next chapter ;-) ) SeAnna also uses elements of Form III, a pure defense against blasters, to block the form is used mostly by Obi-wan Kenobi as well as borrowed by Anakin Skywalker. However SeAnna's main form is Form V. Just for your info!**_

 _ **Please let me know if you like it! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Invasion

_**Hello Hello! Man it has been a long time since I have updated! I received Star Wars: The Clone Wars for Christmas and have been immersing myself in the fandom. So, I hope you like this chapter and may the Force be with you!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Invasion**_

As soon as the destroyers set up their shields, they began firing. I switched to a reverse grip as I blocked the blaster bolts in an Form III stance, but I struggled to keep up with the repeated attacks. I then somersaulted over one, spun around, and slowly slid under the droid. Igniting my saber, I sliced the dronkoida in half, and continued to the next one.

The men of Leopard Company fought hard. Although many had never been in an actual war zone, they were successful in slowing the droids down. Captain Miles, with his twin DC-17 pistols, called up the troopers in an advance, and effectively used droid poppers to disable at least a dozen super battle droids.

As I sliced through the last destroyer, I saw the ship from earlier pull into the hangar bay. As the ramp on the ship lowered, three figures walked out. The first was a human male, tall and with light brown hair, who ignited his blue saber and started slicing the nearest droids. The next person was a Togruta female, fairly short with black and blue stripes on her montrals and lekku. She held her green saber with a reverse grip and followed her master in disarming the droids. The last one was a clone trooper, his armor painted in blue. He also used two blasters, and his rank could be seen as Captain.

"Commander, I've received reports that there are more droids landing in the other hangar." Miles shouted over the sound of the gunfire. "I've informed General Romanov of the situation, but she hasn't responded."

I flipped backwards just before a detonator exploded in front of me. Landing beside Miles, I tried to think of a solution before a deep voice broke through my thoughts. "What seems to be the problem?"

I glanced up into the face of Anakin Skywalker, and instantly had to repress a shriek of excitement. However, seeing as he was waiting for a response I focused my mind on the problem at hand.

"Master Skywalker, we have more droids arriving in the south hangar. If they get through our defences, they could knock out the control room, thus disabling this entire station."

He sighed, and opened his mouth to respond when Miles interrupted. "Sir, I have squads Beta, Omega, and Gamma in the vicinity. Their holding up, but they need

reinforcements."

"Alright, I'll take the _Twilight_ and head them off," Anakin then tapped his wrist com. "Snips, I'm headed to the other hangar, see if you and Rex can help out here. As soon as you're done though, I need you on the other side of the station."

There was a pause before they heard a response. "I've got your back Skyguy, we can handle things here." With that Master Skywalker ran towards his ship, deflecting bolts as he went and was soon outside the station.

Within the next 15 minutes, the majority of the droids were destroyed and the rest were barely functioning. However, it was soon revealed that the separatists left a surprise. Out of the abandoned droid transport, came two crab droids. The togruta and I were back to back, trying our hardest to deflect their powerful bolts.

Miles apparently saw our predicament, and called for a rocket launcher. The clone holding it aimed and fired it right between the droids, destroying them in a powerful explosion. The blast had knocked me off my feet, and as I tried to push myself up, I saw Miles's hand extended towards me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other clone Captain doing the same for the Togruta.

Dusting myself off, I turned to Miles. "How bad were we hit?" He sighed, glancing away. "We lost Blue, Fighter, Throwback, and Quarter. Hunter has some internal injuries and Doubles broke his leg. Knife is patching them up as best as he can, but we need to get to the medbay for proper supplies."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The words 'A Jedi does not have attachments' rang through my head. Even though I had memorized the words, actually doing them was another. A cough took my attention from my dark thoughts.

"Yes Height, what is it?" Height was our go to pilot. He could fix any craft and was constantly pouring over flight textbooks in the mess. Although I couldn't see his expression through the helmet, he sounded worried. "Sir, the bridge has put the station on emergency lockdown. We, er, can't get the door open."

"So what the problem, we can just use our lightsabers to cut through the door." Said the padawan, suddenly appearing behind me. I jumped and spun around rather ungracefully before I understood her question. "I'm afraid that's impossible. You see, in an emergency situation, the doors are locked, but they are also ray shielded and can shock whoever gets within 3 feet of the door."

At this point, the other captain finally spoke. "It is too bad sir, that Echo couldn't come with us. He would be able to tell us the whole schematics of this station." The Togruta giggled. "Yeah Rex, he wouldn't be able to stop talking about all this new tech." I gasped. I knew exactly how we could help Master Skywalker.

"We may not be able to go through the door, but we could go though another way." The girl looked at me. "By what way?" I walked over to where the ventilation systems joined the hangar bay. "This way. It may be hard for you guys with your armor and all, but you should fit."

"Good idea," the Togruta said, smiling, "but how are we going to move your troops?"

"Way ahead of you. Height, do you think you can fit Leopard Company into our troop transports?" He nodded, "In a heartbeat Commander. We'll be there in no time."

"Good, now Miles, you go first, Captain Rex, the Commander and myself will be right behind you." He nodded his approval. Using the Force, I pulled the cover on the shaft and hoisted Miles up. As he crawled in, the other padawan and I lifted Rex up. After he was in, I jumped up and wriggled through the opening.

The tunnel was small, with barely enough room to move, much less crawl through with armor. I knew Miles would never complain, but I felt bad for putting them in this situation. As I looked around, I was grateful that I wasn't claustrophobic. I could hear the Togruta behind me and started to move forward.

"Ahsoka." I glanced back at her, confusion in my gaze. She tilted her head. "Ahsoka, my name is Ahsoka Tano." I smiled at her, slightly embarrassed about my mistake. "Sorry, my name is SeAnna Nighthunter."

She smiled back. "I like it, it suits you." We continued on in silence before Miles called out to me in a whisper. "Commander, you need to see this." Intrigued, I crawled towards him.

Rex leaned on his side, so I only had to squeeze by him, whispering my apologies, but Miles was stuck in a narrower part of the shaft. I had to crawl on top of him, only for him to shift, some how pinning me under his arm.

I was slightly irritated, and was about to move forward until I heard voices through the vent in front of us. We all froze as the lights in the room were suddenly activated, and two people walked into our line of vision.

 _ **Oh no! A cliff hanger! And to those of you who are reading my Chronicles of Narnia story, I am having a hard time writing this next scene. So I appreciate you being patient. Please Review!**_


End file.
